one step to far
by secret-identity-revealed
Summary: Evil, that's what he was according to Arthur and the Knights. BAMF!merlin angst!merlin. afraid arthur and knights.


Hey! So right now this is a one shot, but if I get enough reviews I might continue!

Reviews and comments are what keep me going!

Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me!

Evil, that's what he was according to Arthur and the Knights.

Arthur, the Knights, and Merlin were all on a hunting trip. The Knights and Arthur were walking on the trail side by side laughing and gloating about how many evil sorcerers they had each killed. Merlin was walking silently behind them. Barley keeping the tears from spilling out of his eyes. If magic is evil then does that make him evil? After all, he is magic. And magic is him.

Merlin was really starting to get to upset when Arthur said the worst thing he could. He brought up his killing of the baset. Or freya. And ways gloating about it. That's was the last straw. The thing that pushed Merlin over the edge. After all How could he, a powerful warlock, stand there and listen, as they defamed and insulted his people. His subjects, his loyal followers. The ones who swore allegiance to him.

"...I killed it with just one blow! It was ama..." Arthur was inturrupted mid sentence by Merlin yelling "that's enough!" They all turned around to see that Merlin had stopped a few yards back.

Arthur was angry at this. "You know that I am the prince right! You can't talk to me like that!" Arthur commanded.

"I said that's enough!" Merlin yelled and when he looked back up at them they were taken aback from the anger in his eyes.

"Merlin, what's wrong mate?" Gawain said with is always cheerful voice, but everyone could hear the little bit of fear behind it. None of them has ever seen Merlin mad. At least not like this.

"You guys are! I can't take it any more! Stop talking about them like that! Thy are human beings to! Not your trophies!"

"Calm down Merlin! They are just sorcerers!" Arthur just got the last word out before they were all thrown through the air back a few feet do to a magical blast released from Merlin.

They all looked up at him in utter disbelief as he walked slowly towards them with just pure anger in on his face. "You just walk around joking and laughing about killing innocent people! I can not take it any longer! I can not just sit around and watch my people die! I will not allow it anymore!" He had now stopped in front of them all and he saw how afraid they all were and his face softened.

He crumbled to the ground in tears. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to lose control like that! I am so so sorry!"

"What the hell was that!" They all said at the same time causing Merlin to look up at them and they saw his red puffy eyes and big alligator tears running down his face.

"What?" He squeaked out.

"What was that mate?" Grain said in a tone Merlin had never heard from his happy go lucky friend before.

"I am sorry, I just... You were talking and laughing about killing all those people. It just upset me." Merlin said through sobbs.

He looked done and whispered "I didn't hurt any of you did I?"

This made it clear to everyone that it was in fact Merlin who pushed them back with magic.

"What are you?" Percival said. Everyone turned to the quiet giant then back to Merlin who was trembling.

"Oh gods. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please don't kill me!" A few second past and Merlin finally spoke again "I am a warlock."

It was quite for a few second before the was a gasp and everyone turned to Leon. "Emrys?"

"What! What did you just say?" Merlin sputtered out.

"Your emrys aren't you?" Leon all but whispered. Fear evident on his face.

Merlin took a deep breath and confessed. "Yes I am emrys, at least that's what the Druids call me."

"Who the hell is emrys?" Arthur shouted.

"He is the Druid king." Elyan spoke. Everyone spun around to look at them as they almost forgot he was there.

Merlin gave a small laugh that had no humor in it at all. "I am not just king to the Druids, I am the king to all magic, ruler over all. I am a warlock, a dragon lord, a king, a ruler, I am magic itself, magic is me, but most importantly I am a manservant." Everyone turned to him shellshocked.


End file.
